Gotta Get to You
by slyfox13
Summary: Orihime's in love with Ichigo, but can never manage to talk to him. With Tatsuki's help they end up having a study date, where she accidently confesses that she likes him. Will she ever win his heart? Orihime/Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Hi there peoples ~waves~. I absoluetly love Orihime/Ichigo and have been trying to write something with them. And here's what I've come up with. On with Chapter 1! I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

* * *

"Orihime," Tatsuki called out to me.

My attention was focused on the object of my affection. Ichigo Kurosaki. He was running around the track with all other boys. His bright orange hair glinting in the sun. I sighed, he was beautiful. He was rounding the track, he'd be passing by and I didn't want to miss him.

"Incoming," Tatsuki shouted as Ichigo was nearing our game of volleyball. I looked up in time to see the volleyball heading straight for me. It smacked me right in the face. Man did that hurt. My face burned with pain and unshed tears. My eyes were bleary with tears, but I found Ichigo staring at me. Great the one time he notices me I get hit in the face with a ball.

"I don't think getting hit in the face is the way to get his attention," Tatsuki said as she reached my side. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." I watched Ichigo start running again, his back getting further away with each passing second.

"Orihime you should talk to him." Tatsuki soothed, she examined the damage.

"I want to, but I freeze up every time I try. I can't get my mouth to form words and end up staring at him until I just leave." I touched my nose lightly, wincing at the pain.

"Don't worry. You just have to be yourself." Tatsuke finished looking at my face when she waved over my head. It looked like she was motioning some one over to where we were standing.

Instantly I stiffened when Ichigo appeared at my shoulder. Sweat dripped down his face, he was breathing hard. My heart jumped in my throat, he looked so good. What's Tatsuki doing? This isn't funny!

Tatsuki smiled at my obvious shock. "Ichigo, you know Orihime right?" she asked casually. The game we left continuing without us. I felt bad for leaving the game, but I couldn't have gone back even if I wanted to. Instinctively I moved a little closer to Ichigo, he didn't seem to notice. Thank goodness. My heart danced around my chest threatening to make an appearance soon.

Ichigo glanced at me with warm brown eyes that eased my discomfort. "Of course I sit in front of her."

My breath caught in my throat, my cheeks were on fire the longer I stood there. I played with my shirt wringing it between my hands. I didn't know what to do or say. No words came forth. I screamed on the inside 'say something.'

"Mmm," My cheeks heated up even more. Ichigo was so close and looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

Tatsuki touched my arm, relaxing me. "I was thinking why don't we all get together to study tonight for the math test."

Ichigo ran a hand through his short spiky hair. "That sounds good. Do you want to do it at my house?"

My eyebrows disappeared in my hairline. I was going to go to his house?

"Yeah, that's cool. You okay with that Orihime?" Tatsuki squeezed my arm to assure me everything was okay.

I breathed in deeply, calming my frantic heart. I managed to smile at Ichigo, whose lips quirked up. Happiness filled me to the brim. He smiled at me! "That works for me." His smile widened at bit. I finally said something to him.

"Great then we'll meet you at the front gate when school's out." Tatsuki waved as Ichigo ran back to join the other boys.

The world around me swirled, the people, and even Tatsuki became a blur. I was going to Ichigo's today. And he smiled at me. My heart continued to thump hard against my chest as the teacher released us to go change in the locker room.

"You okay?" Tatsuki asked as we made our way back inside to the locker room.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little light headed. I can't believe we're going to his house tonight." The image of him running his hand through his hair popped in my head earning me a bright blush that burned my face. He was so good looking. Ichigo was so nice. Some people thought he was a little frightening since most of the time he was scowling, but that thought never occurred to me. I always thought he was interesting and his bright orange hair made him that more intriguing. Before I knew it my interest had turned in something more. And it finally hit me that I was in love with him. Have been now for almost a year. I've managed to say something's to him, but I've never been able to become his friend. Something is holding me back. I don't know what it is. I want to get to know him better, but I don't know how to go about it. Now that Tatsuki's helping I feel so much better. I can't wait to spend more time with him. I almost jumped for joy as I was changing.

"You're so cute Orihime," Tatsuki said. We finished changing and headed for our second to last class of the day then we'd be on our way to Ichigo's.

I blushed. "Huh?"

"The way you act around Ichigo anyone could tell that you like him and it's so adorable."

Alarms went off in my head. Anyone can tell? "You don't think he knows do you?" I tried to keep panic out of my voice with very little success.

Tatsuki waved her hand in front of her in a dismissing manner. "Don't worry. He doesn't know. He's too dense to get it. It would take you telling him and even then I'm not sure if he would understand."

That didn't make me feel much better, at least he doesn't know. I don't want him to know. As long as I can be friends with him that will be enough.

Our classes went by painfully slow. The hands on the clock were mocking me. At one point I was positive that time was moving backwards. Until finally the bell rang. I bounced out of my seat, people stared at me like I was crazy. I didn't care I was going to be with Ichigo. I ran to my locker with Tatsuki on my heels trying to keep. I threw all my books in my locker and started to take off when Tatsuki pulled on my shirt.

"Whoa, calm down. Ichigo's not going any where."

I nodded, waiting patiently for Tatsuki to put her books away. I kept my pace slow when we walked to the front gates. We walked out in the bright sunshine, wind blew my hair all around me. The strands covered my face, I pushed them back to see Ichigo leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. My heart sped up, my insides tightened as we got closer. He waved to us. Tatsuki waved back and I did as well. Shyness crept up, dampening my excitement. I was still excited, but felt it scurry away like a frightened animal when I saw Ichigo.

"Hey you two ready to go?" Ichigo pushed himself from the wall.

Tatsuki looked down at her watch, her eyes widened. "Oh, no I forgot I have practice today. I'll have to meet you in about two hours, but you two can start without me."

"Okay that's fine," Ichihgo said.

Tatsuki waved, smiling at me. She gave me two thumbs up and I smiled weakly. This wasn't part of the plan. My spirits lifted when I glanced over at Ichigo, he slouched down, hands still in his pockets, I'd be alone with him for a while. I swallowed thickly and said, "Ready to go." I smiled brightly when he nodded.

We walked to his house in silence. I wracked my mind to find something to say, nothing would come. He didn't seem to mind. I tried to keep my eyes in front of me, but found I wasn't able to keep from looking at him every so often. I smiled when his soft brown eyes met mine.

"This is it," he said as he went to unlock the door of two story house. I followed closely. His back is so wide and his shoulders are broad. I wonder what it would feel like to wrap my arms around him. Ichigo's body is long and lean with strong muscles, not overly bulky. I blushed when he looked at me. "My dad and sister's aren't home so it'll be us for a while." He gazed at me expectantly.

"That's fine." I wanted to shout with joy, but I also cursed that it was the two of us. Plus I wanted to meet his family, see what they were like.

Ichigo led me up to his room. He opened the door and I gasped in surprise. It wasn't what I expected. For some reason it seemed like most of the boys I knew were messy and I thought Ichigo might have been the same, but his room was clean and comfy. His bed was pushed up against the corner next to a large window that brought in all the sun and a warm breeze. A small desk was situated next to the bed with a computer and school books. I smiled at how everything fit in it's place.

Ichigo's brow knitted together, his pretty eyes narrowed. "Why'd you gasp?"

I realized with embarrassment that I had been staring at his room for the past few minutes soaking in every detail . "Sorry, I was just admiring your room. I love it."

Ichigo's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He sat down on the ground, back against the bed. A blush crept up his cheeks, making him look adorable. I wanted to hug him so much at the moment. "You do?"

"I do. Now why don't we see what we can do with these equations the teacher gave us?" I sat down next to him and pulled out my book from my bag.

I felt more relaxed and talked a bit more as time went on. We managed to get through half of the work sheet when Ichigo stretched and said he was hungry. "You up for a twenty minute break?" he asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, I think my butt went numb." I stood and began rubbing my hips. When I met Ichigo's eyes his cheeks were stained pink. I could get use to seeing him blush. I like it a lot. His eyes moved to my hands which rubbed circles around my hips. Heat suffused my cheeks when I realized what he was blushing at. My hands dropped to my sides. My throat became dry. I had the urge to get a cold glass of water before I did something else to make me blush in front of him.

He shook his head. "You want something to eat?"

"Sure." My voice cracked on the word.

We went down stairs, he rummaged through the refrigerator. "You know I think this is the first time we've ever really talked." Ichigo commented. He pulled out a loaf of bread and some turkey along with tomatoes and lettuce. "Are turkey sandwiches good?"

"Yeah, that would be great." His comment threw me for a loop. He was right, but I never thought he would notice. "I've always wanted to talk to you, but…"

He pulled out some mustard and grabbed a knife from a draw in front of him. "But? Were you scared of me?" He looked down as he asked.

I immediately jumped at the question. "No it's because I like you so much." I clapped a hand over my mouth. No, no, no. I didn't just say that. Ichigo's eyes met mine and many emotions flashed through his. I didn't pinpoint one. It was like the world around me was about to crumble. "I mean I spike so much. You know volleyball."

Ichigo's brow furrowed as he processed my outburst. "You aren't able to talk to me because you spike too much?" He continued to make the sandwiches. I tried to collect my thoughts. My heart beat wildly in my chest. I wrapped some of hair around my finger, getting it caught between my fingers.

"What I mean is…" The door bell rang, cutting me off from my explanation.

"Hold that thought for one moment." Ichigo set down the bread and ran to the door.

I slumped down on the table in front of me not knowing if I'd recover from telling him I like. It's going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi here we have Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Yay! Everyone is so awesome. Thank you again. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

* * *

Tatsuki's voice rang through the hall leading to the kitchen. Relief and hope bloomed in my chest. I shot up from the table, almost running into Tatsuki. "Whoa, Orihime where are you going so fast?"

"Where's Ichigo?" I asked. Hoping he wasn't right behind Tatsuki.

Tatsuki lifted her brow. "He went up stairs to get his stuff."

"I told him I liked him."

"What?"

"I said I like you, but then to cover it up I said I spike so much." My hands waved all around me as I explained.

"What does that mean?"

I shrugged. I don't even know what I meant. "I don't know. It was the first thing that popped out of my mouth. I said 'you know volleyball.' I was about to try and explain although I don't know how I would've explained it then you came." I threw my arms around Tatsuki, to her surprise, she staggered back, regaining her balance, and she wrapped her arms around me and patted my back.

"Don't worry Orihime," Tatsuki was trying to fight a fit of laughter. "When you go after something you don't waste time, do you?"

Pink covered my cheeks. "I guess, I couldn't hold it in anymore. What should I do?"

"I'll try to see if I can get anything out of him, but I don't think he'll read too much into." Tatsuki went to the table, setting her backpack next to the chair, she sat down, and started to get all her math work out. "You guys were up stairs before I came?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we went straight up there when we came. And after going through half of the equations we came down stairs to get something to eat. Is that weird?" I sat down next to Tatsuki, my stomach reminding me it had been a long time since lunch. I wrapped my arms around my starving belly and wondered if it was strange for Ichigo to take people up to his room.

"A little bit. Ichigo usually doesn't take any one to his room. It took him years to take me up there. I think he likes to make sure that he's comfortable with someone before he does that." Tatsuki punched my shoulder, not enough to hurt, but it surprised me. "Go Orihime. You went where no person has been on the first visit."

Absently I rubbed my arm. I was in a daze. Ichigo felt comfortable enough with me to show me something so personal to him? Or was I reading too much into it? I probably was reading too much into it. Ichigo couldn't possibly feel the same way. It's too good to be true. I sent up a silent prayer that it was true, no matter how much the odds are against me I want it to be true. But like I've said before as long as I can be friends with him that would be enough.

Ichigo came in the kitchen with his notebook and my backpack slung over one of his shoulders. My heart swelled at the simple gesture. "Here you go Orihime." Ichigo handed me my backpack, our hands touching for a brief moment. In that moment my whole world stalled, jolts of electricity shot where skin met skin. Ichigo's eyes glazed over for a second, my world clouded around me. It was just me and Ichigo; he pulled away when my eyes caught his. He stared at me like I was a math problem he couldn't figure out. His head slowly moved down to stare at his hand. He touched his hand lightly like he couldn't believe it was his. I watched in wonder, not sure what to do. I blinked owlishly around the room, my vision coming back to me. A wide grin broke across Tatsuki's face. My heart went off like a rocket in my chest. I wiped my palms on my skirt, slowly sinking in my seat. Ichigo wordlessly went back to making the sandwiches, making one for Tatsuki without asking.

He put a plate in front of me with a turkey sandwich with chips. I bowed my head in thanks, not trusting my voice. I was still blinking in disbelief. The feeling that I got when our hands touched was nothing I've ever felt before. I don't understand what it meant.

The food in front of me disappeared. I ate out of necessity. I lost my appetite a while ago. It was such a strange feeling, but so unbelievably welcome it stunned me to find that I wanted to feel it again. I stopped myself a few times from reaching out to grab Ichigo's hand. I stared at his large hands, they had long elegant fingers. I couldn't get over how big they were compared to my small hands. One of his hands could cover one of mine easily.

A hand landed on my shoulder shocking me out of my own little world. "You ready to get started again?" Tatsuki continued to sport a smile that never wavered.

"Yes, I am." I looked from Tatsuki's smiling eyes to Ichigo who was avoiding my gaze. A large lump formed in the pit of my stomach. I don't want him to avoid me. I cleared my throat trying to get Ichigo's attention; the warm brown eyes I love so much met mine. "Are you ready Ichigo?" I smiled, putting all the love I felt in it.

The corners of his mouth lifted the tiniest bit. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's get back to work."

We worked well together for the next two hours, pouring over all the equation then going them again. I knew I was well prepared for the test. What I wasn't prepared for was how I was going to explain my earlier confession to Ichigo. It seemed like he was back to normal. For the first hour every time we reached for the same thing he would retract his hand like he was about to touch fire. It hurt my feelings, but I can understand how he feels. I wanted our hands to touch though to see if the same thing would happen or if it was just a one time thing. Every time it happened Tatsuki covered her mouth and tried not to laugh. But we fell in a comfortable rhythm.

We started packing up when I voiced a question that had been bothering. "Where's you family?" Ichigo stood up, picking up his notes and pencils.

"They went out to dinner. I called my dad earlier and told him that you guys were coming and he said that he would take my sisters out to eat and maybe to a movie to give us some time to study." He rubbed his chin in thought. Tatsuki put her hands on her hips, brow furrowed.

"That doesn't sound like your dad. He'd normally be all over you and try to talk to us. And Yuzu always cooks dinner."

"I know. I don't know what game he's playing, but it's weird. I keep thinking he's going to jump out from nowhere and tackle me. So far nothing."

"Tackle you?" I wanted to know more about Ichigo. He's family sounds so much fun.

"Yeah, every single day he jumps out of nowhere and tackles. Testing my skills he says, but I think he does it to annoy me." Ichigo scowled at the mention of his dad.

I felt so happy learning more about that I barely registered when Tatsuki was steering me to the door. "Well we better get going." Tatsuki waved to Ichigo. He walked us to the door. "See ya tomorrow."

Tatsuki walked ahead, I lingered by the door, fidgeting with the straps on my backpack. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"About earlier I just wanted…"

"Don't worry I understand."

Panic flared in my chest, suddenly my mouth went dry, I tried to swallow, and it was too hard. "You do?"

Ichigo leaned against the door. He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side. "You put all your concentration and time into sports right?" That's what he thought I meant? Tatsuki was right he didn't read anything into it.

"Yeah that's right." I said weakly. All my strength was sapped from me. I was limp from relief and disappointment. He doesn't know I like him. I moved to Tatsuki, Ichigo waved and closed the door. I hunched a little, feeling the weight of my confession weighing me down again. I don't know what to do now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there peoples I have here Chapter 3 XD I hope you enjoy! I love everyone so much *hugs* Thank you for all the amazing reviews. Thank you again. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

* * *

Tatsuki and I started walking home. I felt better the further we went. Ichigo might have misinterpreted my confession to him, but there was still hope. Elation filled me with the thought. Just because he didn't get it now didn't mean anything. And it gave me more of an opportunity to get to know him better as a friend without all the awkwardness my feelings would have caused.

"You look in better spirits." Tatsuki observed. We stopped at a corner and waited for cars to pass by. Tatsuki would be going left and I'd be going straight. We usually separated at this corner when walking home.

A small smile tugged the corners of my lips up. "I am. I feel much better."

"That's good. I was starting to get worried because you were so quite almost the whole way."

I put my hands on my hips and stuck out my chest. "Don't worry about me I can take anything that's thrown at me," Tatsuki eyed me. "Except maybe a volleyball." Laughter filled the air. Tatsuki abruptly stopped laughing and carefully examined the side of my head.

"Orihime, you can take anything thrown at you right?"

"Yeah, I think so." I lifted my hand and touched my hair where my hairpins always are. I gasped. Terror thrummed through my body, encircling my insides in a tight grasp. I lost my hairpins.

I touched the other side of my hair. They both were gone. The world zeroed in a narrow black tube then came back in focus. My heart jumped in my throat. It was hard to breathe. I sucked in a large breath of air. My breathing evened out after I breathed in and out a few times. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I put a hand over my heart feeling it slow down, under my palm. If it's not happening with Ichigo, I guess it has to happen with something else. But why so soon after a big heart ache barely a while ago?

"Do you know where they might've fallen?"

"I don't know. They could be anywhere between here and Ichigo's or at Ichigo's." Panic wanted to take hold of me, I kept it at bay. I'm not going to lose those hairpins they have to be around here somewhere. They are a very precious gift from my brother.

"I'll call Ichigo when I get home to see if they are there." Tatsuki calmed me with her words. The tension in my body that had me strung tighter than a bow in an arrow, it released quickly. It did nothing to lose control. No matter how much I wanted to break down and cry.

"Thank you Tatsuki."

Tatsuki and I went home in our respective directions. The whole way home I kept my mind on Ichigo. He was a solid way to relax me. Especially when I thought about his warm brown eyes that made me feel good every time I looked in them.

By the time I got home the sun was setting and I was bone tired. The thought of Ichigo's beautiful eyes only held my attention for so long. My mind wandered back to my hairpins. I had to find them. I laid my backpack by the door and began picking up around the house. If nothing else at least the house will be clean.

I finished washing the dishes when the phone rang. I wiped my arm across my brow to rid it of sweat and push my bangs aside. I need to cut them again they were getting too long. I answered the phone on the second ring, hoping it was Tatsuki with good news. I got another of shock of the day. "Hello?"

"Orihime?" Ichigo's wonderful voice drifted through the phone. I almost dropped the soapy glass I had in my hand. I put it on the table, pressing the phone to my ear with my shoulder while I wiped my hands on a dish towel.

"Ichigo?" I asked not knowing if I was hearing things. Ichigo didn't have my number.

"Yeah, I wanted to let you know my sister, Yuzu found your hair things on the kitchen table."

A weak sob escaped through my lips. "Thank you." No other words made themselves available to me. I was so happy. A small river of tears ran down my face.

Ichigo's breath hitched on the other side of the phone. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm very happy and so glad they were found. Thank you so much Ichigo."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do. My hairpins mean a lot to me. They were a gift from my brother before he passed away."

Silence appeared between us. I heard steady breathing on the end of the phone, letting me know Ichigo didn't hang up, he didn't say anything either. It was almost like he was thinking of something to say. I didn't expect him to. It was nice having him there with me. My hairpins were found and I didn't have to worry about them anymore.

"I understand how a gift like that can be worth more than anything. It accumulates memories and becomes part of you. For some people it might even keep the memory of their beloved person alive." Ichigo surprised me with his deep thought on the subject. Maybe he had something he held dear to his heart that belonged to someone who was no longer in his life too.

"That's exactly how I feel." I sniffed, wiping the trail of tears from my face. I didn't want to cry on the phone with Ichigo. It might be making him uncomfortable. But I'm so incredibly ecstatic that he called. A thought struck me. "You called me."

Ichigo laughed at my obvious statement. "Yeah, I got your number from Tatsuki. I wanted to let you know myself that your hair things were found." A smile curved my lips. I loved the way he called my hairpins, hair things. It was so cute. I kept that thought to myself, not sure if Ichigo would like to be called cute. I don't want another misunderstanding like this afternoon.

"Tell your sister I say thank you."

"I will and don't worry your hair things they are right on my desk in front of me. I'll bring them to you tomorrow."

"That sounds great." It amazed me the ease I felt when I talked to Ichigo now. Just earlier today I was barely able to form a coherent sentence in front of him and now we were talking like we had been friends for years. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Orihime."

"Goodnight Ichigo." I hung up when I heard the dial tone. Dishes forgotten, I went to bed and lay awake until the early hours of the morning with thoughts of Ichigo. Sleep finally took me away for a few hours.

I woke with a jolt when my alarm went off. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them with no luck. I stretched and yawned like a cat. I was so tired. My eyes went wide when I remembered Ichigo was bringing my hairpins. I scrambled around my apartment, getting ready as fast as I could. By the time I was done, it looked like a tornado ripped through my home. So much for all the cleaning I did yesterday. I grabbed my bag and went to school with an extra bounce in my step.

It was weird to start the day without my hairpins in my hair. Earlier when I was brushing my hair in the bathroom, I had reached for the hairpins and my fingers found nothing but air. I felt deflated at the thought. I'd be getting them soon though. That was the only thought that kept me from feeling sad and oddly empty.

I got to school and went straight to my first class. I sat at my desk, putting my head down. I don't know how long I dozed, but the next thing I knew my favorite warm brown eyes were eye level with me. Ichigo's eyes wrinkled at the corners. He was smiling. My heart beat a bit faster with the smile in his eyes.

"You awake?" Ichigo asked, getting up from his place next to my desk and sitting in front of me.

"Sort of." I stretched my arms in front of me, feeling the sleepiness from earlier leave my body with a rush of adrenaline taking its place.

Ichigo dug through his bag and pulled out a small powder blue gift bag with snowflakes dancing on the sides. My only thoughts were. _Awe how cute_. He paled and his cheeks lit up with a small blush. I don't think I've ever seen anyone pale and get a blush at the same time.

Ichigo handed me the bag. I opened it to find my hairpins. I set the bag on my desk and put on my hairpins. I sighed. I felt better.

"Thank you Ichigo. This means a lot to me."

"Don't worry about it." I started to hand him back the bag, he put his hands up quickly like he was trying ward off the girliness of it. I wanted to laughed, but swallowed it down. "You can keep the bag. My sister insisted that I give you back your hair thingy's in the bag."

"That was very nice of her," I said smiling. Ichigo's red cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

_I wonder if he's just blushing because of the bag or does part of it have to do with me._ I didn't have time to examine my thoughts when the bell rang. The class and school day passed by quickly. Tatsuki, Ichigo, and I went to my house to study for another class. The rest of the week passed by in the same manner, we hung out at one of our houses, worked on homework, or just talked.

Happiness welled up in me on Friday when I entered first period. Since we've all been hanging out the past week. I was pretty sure I might be able to hang out with Ichigo with out doing homework. _Maybe we can go out to eat or do something when school let's out._

I waved to Tatsuki when she came in the room. She came over and we started talking about the book report that was due for English. The first bell rang, bringing with it a wave of people and no Ichigo. Just before the second bell rang, Ichigo ran in grinning, sweat dripping down his face.

I was about to wave to him when the teacher came in with a girl with shiny black hair that flowed around her shoulders. Her bright eyes scanned the class room, they lit up even more when the spotted Ichigo. He was in front of me and he didn't greet me like he had been doing that past few days. A lump blocked my air passage. Something wasn't right.

"Students we have a new student joining us today. Rukia Kuchiki. Please treat Ms. Kuchiki well and help her to get to know our school better. From my understanding she already knows one of our students. To help get her situated better it will be better if she sits by him. Orihime can you move behind Tatsuki?" Shock gripped the insides of my body. It hurt to move as I picked up my backpack and trudged to my new seat. "You can sit behind Ichigo now, Rukia." The new girl, Rukia smiled and inclined her head to the teacher. She sat behind Ichigo and they started talking like they were best of friends.

My heart plummeted in the pit of my stomach. It's my worst nightmare come true. Even though I've said that being friends with Ichigo was enough for me, a part of me yearned for it to be more, I couldn't help feeling like that. And now with Rukia talking to Ichigo like that, it still hurt to realize it might never happen. A pang of pain ruptured through my heart when Ichigo didn't acknowledge me the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Here we have Chapter 4 XD I hope you like it! Thank you so much reading and reviewing. Everyone is the best! Thank you again. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

* * *

It was the end of school and so far I still hadn't been able to talk to Ichigo. Rukia stayed by his side all day. I've never seen him smile so much, it hurt not to be apart of it. Tatsuki tried to smooth everything over for me but I stayed in a depressed state all day.

Tatsuki and I were walking home when a familiar orange head appeared in my view. Ichigo and Rukia walked right in front of us. Without thinking I patted him on the his back. Strong, hard muscles jumped under my touch. Heat soaked in my skin, a tingling sensation seeped in my hand and spread through my body. I pulled my hand away when Ichigo turned around, brow scrunched, mouth turned down in a frown, until his eyes landed on me. His eyes brightened, making me feel dizzy.

"Orihime, what's up?" Ichigo stopped walking. Rukia leaned up, whispered something in his ear, smiled at me and waved before taking off.

"I, uh..." I couldn't think of anything to say. I moved on instinct. No further thinking took place._ I want to be with Ichigo_. "Do you want to come over and watch a movie?" I asked, flailing my arms around. I didn't know what to do with my hands.

Tatsuki came up beside me, eyes wide with surprise.

Ichigo's eyes widened like Tatsuki's. He put his hands in his pockets and smiled, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Yeah, that sounds great."

"I wish I could go, but practice you know." Tatsuki walked backwards, grin on her face, hands behind her back.

Whoa what just happened? I asked Ichigo to come over and watch a movie. He agreed. And now Tatsuki is saying that she has practice. Should have thought out some of the details of my plan a little more. It gave more of an opportunity to be with Ichigo and maybe figure out who Rukia is and what she is to Ichigo. Most importantly I'd be with Ichigo. Nothing else matters.

Tatsuki waved one last time, turned around, and started jogging. My heart jumped started when I was alone with Ichigo, causing my palms to sweat.

"You coming Orihime?"

"Yeah, coming." I ran to catch up to him, heart pounding, breath coming out in short spurts. We walked in silence. I twisted my hands together. Ichigo was so close, warmth radiated off his body causing butterflies to flutter in my belly.

I wanted to ask him about Rukia, but didn't know how to form the question. Instead I said, "I don't sit behind you anymore." I scratched the back of my head, wondering where that statement came from.

"I know, it's weird not having you sit behind me anymore. I miss it." Ichigo's eyes nearly popped out of his head. I don't think he meant to say that. I nearly tripped over a bump on the side walk. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, color raising up his neck, spreading to his face. He coughed, trying to clear his throat. "I mean because you're my friend and it's weird not having you there to talk to now."

The words slipped past my defenses. "But you didn't talk to me today." I covered my mouth quickly, hoping the words didn't reach Ichigo's ears. My stomach somersaulted when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Orihime is that's what's been bugging you today?" Ichigo gave me a level stare. I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. I gripped the ends of my skirt, trying not to fiddle with it too much, not wanting it to get wrinkled.

"Yes a little." I put my hands up in defense. "I know you had to show your friend around though and I understand. Let's go watch that movie." I started to walk again when a hand around my wrist, manacled me to the spot.

"I'm sorry Orihime. I didn't mean to ignore you. That's something I never want to do. I guess Rukia being a classmate overshadowed something's today. It won't happen again." Ichigo let go of my wrist quickly. I'm not sure he knew he took a hold of when he grabbed me.

Something nagged at me, something he said about something bothering me. I jogged to catch up to his long strides. "Ichigo how did you know something was bugging me today?" I asked.

Ichigo stumbled, distraught by the question. "It was a lucky guess."

That answer is not going to work on me. "No you weren't around all day."

He rubbed the back of his neck again. "I...you didn't look happy like you normally do. It was like something was weighing on you, suppressing your everyday good cheer."

I blinked a few times, trying to understand what he was saying. Ichigo was watching me? I didn't even keep that close of an eye on him today, fearing I might see something I didn't like. I let the matter drop there. Ichigo was obviously uncomfortable talking about it and I wasn't going to push the issue. And besides we made it to my house right on time to change the subject to a more comfortable topic. I stored the information away though. Ichigo watching me isn't anything I thought would happen.

I opened the door for us, I tried to let Ichigo go first, he insisted I go. I lay my bag by the door, nerves roiling like a wave getting ready to crash down at any moment. I have to keep my cool.

"You can sit any where," I called to Ichigo while I grabbed us something to drink. "What would you like to drink?"

Ichigo sat in front of the low coffee table, leaning his back against the couch. That was so cute. I normally sit there when I watch something too. I don't know what it is, but I like sitting on the floor with a drink and watching T.V.

Ichigo turned his body toward me. "Water's good."

"Okay." I beamed at him. All the tension dissipated from earlier. Leaving me exhausted from the roller coaster of emotions I've been riding since this morning. It was nice to have a break to just relax.

I filled two glasses with ice and water from the tap. I set one down in front of Ichigo and sat crossed legged on the floor next to him. "What would you like to watch?"

"I don't know what do you have in mind."

I put my index finger to my chin and thought. A movie with action and that's long would be my best bet. I snapped my fingers. I got it. "How about 'Lord of the Rings?'"

Ichigo's pressed his lips together, trying to suppress a grin. "_You _want to watch that?"

"Yeah it's a wonderful movie. We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No that sounds good. It's just... you took me by surprise."

I got up and got the movie out from the stack of DVD's by the T.V. "In a good way I hope." I smiled over my shoulder, hair spilling over it. Ichigo turned red, looking away. He rubbed his nose with the back of his hand in the cutest way. Man I can't believe how much I love him sometimes. My heart squeezed in my chest, reminding me there some unanswered questions that I had yet to ask him. Quickly I popped in the movie and ran back to my spot right next to Ichigo. I sat pretzel style, leaning my weight against the couch like Ichigo.

The previews started and I asked the question that burned on my tongue all day long. "What's Rukia to you?" I didn't want it to sound like that. It sounds like I'm jealous. I am. That doesn't sit well with me.

Ichigo faced me, eyes bright with an emotion I didn't recognized. I sucked in a breath and waited for his answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Here's Chapter 5 XD I hope you enjoy! Oh my gosh I love everyone so much. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Thank you again. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

* * *

Time passed slowly, making me fidget with a strand of hair. Ichigo chewed his bottom lip. I stood up abruptly. On second I didn't need to know. "I'll go make us some popcorn."

Ichigo snapped his head up to look at me. I gave him a tight smile; it felt more like a wince of pain. I was in pain. I felt horrible for asking such a question and the way I phrased it. Completely awful. I didn't deserve an answer.

I set forth to making the popcorn. I grabbed a bag of popcorn from the pantry and put it in the microwave, waiting for it to ding. The noise from the movie drowning out all of my others thoughts, which I was thankful for. I didn't want to think about what I asked Ichigo. I'm glad he didn't answer right away at least that gave me time to let him off the hook. The microwave gave its ding and I looked around for a bowl, with no luck. Finally I looked up to find a bowl way above my head on top of the shelf. I stood up on my tip-toes, stretching my arm, while hanging on to the counter top with my hand. My finger tips barely grazed the yellow bowl. I tried jumping with very little success. I tried one more time when a warm chest pressed lightly against my back, sending my heart racing, and my face to burn with a blush.

"Here you go. I think this is what you're looking for." Ichigo handed me the bowl, moving away from me. For some reason I missed the warmth of his chest against my back. Like I'm missing something very important now that it's gone. I shake my thoughts back to the situation at hand.

I bow a little. "Thank you so much." My blush doesn't diminish like I wish it would, but the smile that Ichigo gives me sends pure joy to my heart.

"No problem. Now let's have some popcorn we're missing the movie."

I nod my head and empty the bag of popcorn in the bowl. The popcorn steams as I sit down on the floor next to Ichigo. The movie set on pause. I glance at him, head tilted to the side. The sides of his mouth quirk in a small smile. "I thought you might not want to miss part of the movie."

Once again I'm taken aback by how much he means to me. At that moment it didn't matter what relationship him and Rukia have, as long as he's happy that's all that matters. Whether he's happy with me or someone else. His happiness comes first.

"Oh, and Rukia and I are friends. She has a boyfriend. I don't think he'd like it if anyone ever made a move on her. He's very protective."

I was so stunned at his answer. I barely comprehended that he answered my question. He didn't seem mad about having to answer it either. "Huh?" I said. My brain was trying to work around Rukia having a boyfriend and it wasn't Ichigo. Internally I let out a big sigh that I didn't even know I was containing. It's true that I want him to be happy no matter with whom, but that doesn't change the fact that I want it to be me.

"And she doesn't have eyes for anyone other than Renji." Ichigo leaned further against the couch getting comfortable. He had yet to turn the movie on, he stared ahead of him.

"Renji?" I grabbed a handful of popcorn. Suddenly the movie didn't seem to be important.

"Yeah, he goes to another school. I met him a few years ago and have been friends with him ever since. I met Rukia through him. I don't see them too much any more, but I consider him a really good friend. He can be a real asshole sometimes." Ichigo grinned at the mention of Renji being an asshole. I found myself smiling along with him. I was learning more about him and he didn't need much prompting when it came to talking about his life at least not as much as I thought I'd need when it came to getting him to open up.

I leaned my head back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling. Trying to hide my blush as I spoke to Ichigo. "It sounds like they're both really good friends." I still feel bad for how my earlier question came out. But I'm so glad he ended up answering, revealing more information about himself.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Ichigo reach for the remote and toss it from hand to hand. "They really are." He stopped tossing the remote and looked at me. "You're becoming a really good friend too." And with that Ichigo turned on the movie again. He reached out and grabbed some popcorn. I admired how big his hand was while my mind raced trying to piece together what he said.

He considers me a good friend? My heart jumped at the thought. I tried to hold back the glow of happiness that I was surely radiating. It was hard to fight off when the one I love most is sitting next to me. I sat through the rest of the movie with the biggest smile on my face, not paying much attention to what was happening.

The movie ended and I woke from my daze. Did three hours really just pass? "Orihime?" Ichigo called, his voice penetrating the fog in my head.

"Yeah?" I looked up to find Ichigo standing with a lop-sided smile.

"I better get going."

"You have to go? So soon?" I really didn't want him to leave. I also didn't want to sound desperate. It's been nice having someone in the apartment. Tatsuki comes to visit me, but it tends to get rather lonely sometimes especially when I've had someone over.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I have to go, but we definitely have to do this again."

"That would be awesome."

I walked him to the door, feeling giddy that he watched a movie with me. "I'll see you Monday."

"All right have a good weekend." I opened the door for him. Ichigo paused as he stepped outside. He turned around and looked at me with a strange look. Like he didn't know what he wanted to do.

"You too." He turned around again and turned half way and shook his head. "See you later."

I smiled, curious about his behavior. "Have a good night."

I waved as Ichigo headed out. I only closed the door when I couldn't see him anymore. I took in a deep breath and let it out. That went well. It started out rocky, but everything smoothed out in the end. The rest of the weekend was spent in a pure state of bliss, with my thoughts consumed with Ichigo.

My thoughts were still consumed with Ichigo when Monday morning rolled around. I yawned as I plunked down in my seat no longer near Ichigo, but it didn't seem as sad now that I knew that nature of his and Rukia's relationship. Ichigo's bright orange head popped in the classroom followed by Rukia who was talking animatedly with him, her hands flying all around her body, her hair swishing with her fast movements, and smiling the biggest smile at Ichigo. His smile lifted the ends of his lips a little if you weren't looking you wouldn't be able to tell he was smiling, but I knew and it made me smile. I caught Ichigo's eyes and waved still smiling like the sun was mine. He waved, smiling widening much to my delight. He said something to Rukia before coming over to me.

"Hey Orihime what's up?" Ichigo sat on the edge of my desk. My heart threatened to jump out of my chest if he sat any closer. His body heat made its presence known to me, I wanted to lean in and hug him or something to get closer. A sense of loss always overcame me when he moved away taking his heat away that seemed to settle something in me that felt empty when he was gone.

"Nothing much. How are you?" I looked up at him showing all my love for him through my eyes and smile. I couldn't help it. It was like trying to stop a flood. No matter how hard I tried to block it, it still somehow leaked through my defenses.

Ichigo was about to answer when the second bell rang and the class filled to the brim with people. He sighed and mouthed 'I'll talk to you later.' I nodded my head, hiding a smile behind my hand. He looked so adorable when he was frustrated. His brow furrowed, his mouth turned down in a frown and his jaw clenched. I wonder what he wanted to talk about. Tatsuki sat down and asked my how everything went.

"Orihime tell me how it went?"

I ducked my head, hiding a blush. What did I tell her first? The beginning is the best place to start. "Well we sat down to watch a movie when I asked him what Rukia is to him."

"Nah, you didn't?" Tatsuki gasped. She's not normally one for gossip this must be really exciting.

"Yeah I did." I peered at her through my eyelashes. "Then I left him on the ground to make popcorn. I was so embarrassed by what I asked. Ugh." I pillowed my head on my arms and continued with my story before the teacher came in. "He helped me get a bowl and told me when we sat down that she was a really good friend and that she has a boyfriend. To say my mood lightened considerably would be an understatement."

"He must really like you," Tatsuki said with a serious look. Her brows knitted together and she leaned against her desk, hands grasping the back of her chair. "He's sharing so much with you in such a short amount of time." Tatsuki answered my unasked question.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Our English teacher walked in as the last bell rang. "Okay class we're going to do something a little different today. I'm going to give you partners and you're going to have to do a project with the person I assign you." The whole class groaned. The teacher started pairing people up and assigning them a person. "Ichigo and…" The teachers manicured nailed ran down the list. "Aha, and Orihime. You two will be doing Shakespeare." My eyes scanned the room and found Ichigo staring at me. He looked shocked for a moment then regained his composure. He nodded his head at me, making me feel better.

We'll be working together. That means more time spent together and alone time too. I practically danced out of my seat when the teacher finished pairing off people. "Now you'll have two weeks to learn what you can and put a project together. You're going to have to do most of your research outside of class. Now that that's settled lets get started." The teacher began her lesson while my mind drifted off to the working with Ichigo. Somehow Ichigo and I keep coming together. This is such a wonderful assignment.

The bell released us from the class and I nearly jumped when Ichigo tapped my shoulder. "Do you want to go to the library today and start our project?"

I glanced up Ichigo and nodded. My throat closed, cutting off my words. I was so happy to be able to be with him it was overwhelming my ability to communicate. I cleared my throat and rubbed it with my hand. "I'd love that. There should be plenty about Shakespeare."

Ichigo's nose wrinkled at the mention of our person. "Yeah there should be, but I wish we had someone who's work I didn't find so boring."

I laughed feeling the tension release from my body. "You find him boring?" Ichigo nodded while I packed up my things. Tatsuki had gone to her partner, who happened to be Rukia when the bell rang. "Some of his stuff is a snore fest I think, but there are some plays that I just love." I clutched my book to my chest.

I looked up to find Ichigo looking at me with his mouth set in a frown and his eyes sparkling with something I couldn't identify. "Maybe I could learn to like him too," he said. His eyes never left mine as we went our next class all the while my heart was thumping away anxiously awaiting for our time together later that day.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Here's Chapter 6 XD I hope you enjoy! Oh my gosh I love everyone so much. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Thank you again. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

* * *

Friday rolled around without me realizing it was the end of the week. Ichigo and I spent almost every single day together gathering everything we could on Shakespeare. To my surprise and delight Ichigo even found some of his plays interesting. I can't get him to say that he actually liked him yet, but he's getting there. I wrapped my hair around my finger as I thought about what else we could on when I shadow fell over me. I jumped when someone stood next to my desk. I looked up to find glasses glinting down at me. The owners eyes hidden behind them a flash caused by the light. A brown bear was held out for me and I squealed gaining the attention of the whole classroom. I grabbed my teddy bear and stood up and bowed. "Thank you so much for fixing Henry, Uryu."

Uryu cleared his throat, a light pink coloring his cheeks. He turned his head and coughed in his hand. "It was no problem."

Before I knew it Ichigo was standing behind me examining Henry with a spark of interest in his bright brown eyes. My heart danced around, his breath caressed my neck. My skin tingled, my knees turned to water and I nearly passed out with Ichigo standing behind me. "Hey Orihime what's going on?"

I shook my head to clear it of my foggy thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me. Ichigo this is Uryu, Uryu Ichigo." Both boys looked at each other with their heads titled to the side.

"Yeah, I've seen you around," Ichigo said from behind me. I looked up at him and his eyes had a hard glint to them that I rarely saw. I swallowed thickly. The way they were looking at each other made me nervous. I can't figure out why though.

Uryu nodded and pushed his glasses up with a finger. "Yes. I know who you are." He glared at Ichigo before looking down at me. "Sorry for taking so long this time Orihime. Next time I will not take as long." Uryu dipped his head and sat at his desk before I could say anything. The weird tension that appeared between Ichigo and Uryu dissipated, but something new was there. What it was I couldn't put a name to, it made my insides squirm with restlessness.

I turned to Ichigo and smiled brightly at him. He was looking over my head at Uryu. His steely gaze drifted down to mine and softened. "What were you thanking him for?"

I smiled wider. "For my Henry." I squished the bear against my chest. "He had a tear on his side and Uryu fixed him for me. He's wonderful with sewing."

"I see." Ichigo became thoughtful before excusing himself and sitting down at his desk. I stayed where I was. Confused beyond belief about what just transpired between Ichigo and Uryu. I let the matter slip from my mind as the bell rang and class began.

My first few periods blurred together. Nothing stood out to me other than I was having lunch with Ichigo today. I took a deep breath as I walked down to the cafeteria. Loud voices assaulted my ears when I walked through the doors to the lunch room. Tatsuki waved from where she was sitting. Ichigo and Rukia were beside her in a heated conversation. I smiled as I neared the table. Ichigo looked at me and a small smile turned his lips up.

I put my bag under the table and sat next Tatsuki, across from Ichigo. "Hey you guys. How's it going?" My cheeks burned with a new blush. I'm surprised that my cheeks don't have a permanent blush to them.

"Good. We were just talking about..." Ichigo nudged Rukia in the side. She glared at him before huffing and turning her gaze back to me. She looked peeved about Ichigo shushing her. "Talking about our projects."

Something told me that wasn't what she was about to say. I tilted my head to the side, looking to Tatsuki for an explanation, but she shrugged and shook her head. "We're doing pretty well on ours, huh?" I glanced at Ichigo and smiled. His face brightened with a light blush, sending my heart racing.

His brown eyes met mine and sparkled with so many emotions. I lost my ability to speak. I haven't been speechless around him for a while now. I turned my head to the side to regain my speech when I found Uryu looking down at me. "Hi Uryu how are you?" I asked, thankful that my voice still worked.

Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose and turned to look at Ichigo and then back at me. "I'm good." His lips curved in a small smile. "I just wanted to ask if..."

"Orihime you're coming to dinner tonight, right?" Ichigo interrupted Uryu. All eyes landed on him. He ignored all of them, waiting for my answer.

My mouth went dry, my palms became sweaty, and my heart thumped hard against my chest. I licked my lips and smiled at him. Happiness flooding my system making me light headed. "I'd loved to. Of course I'll come tonight."

He gave me a relieved smile. "Great. My sister will make dinner tonight and we can work on our project while we're there."

"I get to meet your family?" I wanted to start bouncing in my seat. I was so excited.

"Yeah and they can't wait to meet you."

_They can't wait to meet me? Huh? _My world spun with Ichigo's words as Uryu once again captured my attention. "I was wondering if you needed your other stuffed animal soon."

I shook my head. Rukia slapped Ichigo on the arm and was whispering with him furiously. Tatsuki was holding back her laughter while I became more and more confused. "I don't need him. Take as long as you need. Thank you so much for fixing him for me."

"Well then maybe I can drop it off sometime this weekend."

"Yeah that will be great. You remember where I live?"

"I remember. See you later Orihime." Uryu left the table and waved while he walked away. The table was silent while I unpacked my lunch. The tension was palpable. It felt like it was cutting off my air supply.

The tension was broken with Ichigo's voice. "I'll go to your house Saturday and Sunday. I think it's best that we have all day to work on our project."

Rukia's voice rang through the air. "It's not due for another month why do you need to be at her house both days all day?"

Ichigo glared at Rukia and avoided eye contact with me. My heart contracted as we all waited for his answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Haylo again people's! Here's Chapter 7 XD I hope you enjoy! Ah you guys are the best! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Thank you again. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

* * *

Ichigo stared down at the table, cheeks turning redder by the second. He glanced up at me causing my to heart jump. I took a deep breath, trying to steady my furious breathing. "I want to try and finish our project early so we can have more time to hang out together without the stress of the project looming over our heads."

I swayed a little to the side. I gasped my throat unable to utter a single word. I blushed again and dipped my head down, letting my hair cover me. Ichigo cleared his throat. I looked up at him and smiled shyly, wringing my hands under the table. Tatsuki and Rukia were silent. Ichigo didn't take his eyes off me while he waited for me to respond.

"Ah…um…" I cleared my throat, feeling my stomach do somersaults. I tried to rack my brain on what to say, but nothing came. I went with the first thing that entered my mind. "I like the sound of that. I want to hang out with you more too." I looked back down at my hands. The cafeteria suddenly became a furnace. I fanned myself while the conversation at our table began again.

Ichigo and I entered the conversation like nothing happened. It was too embarrassing to think about. My stomach fluttered with excitement when it entered my mind through the rest of the lunch period. I barely ate any of my food, too ramped up for the rest of the day and the weekend. The bell rang releasing me from my thoughts.

"Orihime," Ichigo said right next to me. I almost jumped. When did he get here? "Do you want to meet in front of the school?"

"Yeah that sounds good." I bowed my head a little to hide my excitement. Ichigo bent his head down to catch my eye.

"You alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah I'm good."

Tatsuki grabbed my hand, pulling me along with the throng of students trying to get to their classes before the bell rang. "Come on time to go to class. She'll see you later Ichigo." I waved to Ichigo, who waved back with a grin on his face.

The day went by so slow. My arm was stretched across my desk, using it as a pillow while I waited for the final bell to ring. The seconds were ticking away at an alarmingly slow rate. When I finally heard the bell I jumped out of my seat, backpack already packed. I rushed out of the class room and went down to the front of the school. I was the first to arrive. My heart pounded in my ears. I stood on my tip toes, trying to look over all the other people's heads. Looking for a hint of orange in the sea of people. Someone tapped my shoulder; I whirled around to come face to face with Ichigo.

"Ready to go?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." I grabbed my backpack straps and motioned for him to lead the way. Ichigo chuckled and started walking. I followed, walking in step with him.

We walked most of the way talking about our days. I told him I thought Father Time was purposefully making time go slow so I couldn't meet with Ichigo sooner. A wonderful pink stain rushed across Ichigo's cheeks. We arrived at his house with no one there yet.

We went up to his room and it was exactly as I remembered it, maybe a little messier, but that made it all the better for me. I wanted to see how Ichigo's room looked when it was just him and no one else.

"Do you really want to go over the project?" Ichigo sat heavily on his bed.

"Not really especially if we're going to do it this weekend." I stretched arms over my head as I sat down next to him. Keeping a good distance between us. It felt so weird to sit on his bed.

"Wanna play some video games?"

I brightened at the suggestion. "Sure what do you got?"

Ichigo stood up and said, "Follow me." We went down stairs to the living room where a big screen television. Ichigo pulled out an Xbox and put in 'Mortal Kombat.'

"Ooh, 'Mortal Kombat."' I sat in front of the television, adjusting my skirt.

Ichigo handed me a control with a smile. "You like 'Mortal Kombat?'" Ichigo sat down next to me our knees touching.

I swallowed at the jolt that went through me. Ichigo coughed in his hand, hiding his reaction to the touch. I cleared my throat, moving a little away to make us both more comfortable. "My brother and I used to play at the arcade when I was younger. He would lift me up so I could reach the controls and let me play for as long as I wanted." I smiled fondly at the memory of my brother, touching my hair pins as Ichigo started the game.

"Well then that means I don't have to go easy on you. Prepare to be beaten."

I giggled at Ichigo's forlorn face. "Prepare to be beaten huh?" I grinned at Ichigo's frown.

"How did you get so good."

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. Most of the time I'm just pressing random buttons."

"Random buttons?" Ichigo repeated. I giggled again.

I put my hand on his arm. "Don't worry no one has to know you lost to me."

"Who lost to whom?" A girl asked behind us. I jumped back, taking my hand of Ichigo's arm. My hand was warm from being on Ichigo's arm.

"Hey Yuzu. Yuzu, Orihime. Orihime, Yuzu." Ichigo motioned to his sister. She was a lovely girl with short brown hair and a warm smile. I stood up and held out my hand to her.

"It's so nice to meet you," I said. Yuzu shook my hand and smiled at me.

"You're Orihime?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"The one and only." I kept my hands at my sides, trying not to feel how hard my heart was racing.

Yuzu grinned. "I'm so happy I finally get to meet you. I better go start dinner." Yuzu headed to the kitchen when another young girl with short black hair came in, dropping her backpack on the floor, followed by a man in a white jacket who tackled Ichigo.

I gasped, ready to rush to Ichigo's side when a hand on my arm stopped me. "Don't worry they'll be fine. It happens every day." Ichigo kicked his father in the stomach, his father retaliated by rushing him and wrapping his arms around Ichigo's mid-section, bringing them both down. "I'm Karin, you must be Orihime."

I shook Karin's hand. "You know me?" I asked, following her into the kitchen.

"Ichigo talks about you all the time especially since you left your hairpins here."

"Oh, wow." I didn't know what else to say. _He talks about me? Could that mean he actually…_ I stopped that thought before I could finish it. I don't want to get my hopes up. I've already gotten way more from Ichigo than I ever thought I would. There's no need to put too much pressure on our friendship.

Ichigo stumbled in to the kitchen, nursing a bleeding nose. This time I rushed to his side. "Are you okay?"

Ichigo's father slapped Ichigo on the back. "He'll be fine. Next time you have to remember to duck." Mr. Kurosaki grinned at Ichigo, his eyes landing on me.

"You must be Orihime. Make yourself at home."

I bowed a little. "Thank you Mr. Kurosaki."

I returned my attention back to Ichigo who grumbled some unpleasant words about insane men. "You want to play some more?" Ichigo leaned against the counter, his nose finally stopped bleeding.

"Sure."

Karin walked in the kitchen with a soccer ball. "How about we play some soccer while we wait for dinner to finish?"

"That sounds great. Let me put on the timer." Yuzu rushed around the kitchen, setting up the timer for thirty minutes.

"I wanna play too." Ichigo punched his dad in the face. Mr. Kurosaki went down with a groan.

"No it'll be uneven with you." Karin stepped over her dad as she went to the back yard.

I looked down at Mr. Kurosaki. "Is he going to be alright?" I whispered to Ichigo.

"He'll be fine. Happens every day."

Ichigo and I went outside to join Yuzu and Karin. Yuzu and I paired up and Karin and Ichigo became a team. Yuzu and I were doing pretty good until we actually started playing. Karin and Ichigo both scored four goals by the time we were almost ready to go in for dinner.

I was standing in front of the goal, which consisted of two rocks, one on either side of me, forming the goal. Ichigo was guarding goal the other one. Karin dribbled the ball past Yuzu. She pulled back her leg and kicked the ball as hard as she could. Without thinking I ducked, putting my hands over my head. I landed on my butt when Ichigo appeared at my side.

"Orihime are you okay? Karin don't kick it so hard." Ichigo scolded. Ichigo helped me to my feet.

Karin jogged to my side. "I'm sorry Orihime."

Balls are attracted to my head or something. I got hit in the face with a volley ball and almost got clobbered by a soccer ball. I started laughing, earning myself some peculiar stares. "It's all right. No need to apologize. You have a terrifying kick."

Karin grinned at me and told me about some of her previous games as we went inside to eat. Dinner was such a treat. Yuzu made chicken, with mashed potatoes, corn, and biscuits. The chatter around the table made me relax joining in with some of my own banter. The warmth around the table was undeniable. Ichigo's family was so wonderful. We had dessert then watched some television together. Ichigo's sister's sat next to me on the couch with a scowling Ichigo next to his dad. Nine rolled around without me noticing how fast time went by spending time with Ichigo and his family.

Ichigo walked me to the door as I waved my final good-bye's to his family with promises to come back to play more soccer.

"I'll walk you home." Ichigo walked outside with me. I shook my head.

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Now let's go." Ichigo reached for my hand and stopped himself much to my disappointment. I started walking to save us both from that awkward moment. My heart squeezed at the thought that he wanted to hold my hand, but didn't. I pushed the slight pang away, thankful that Ichigo wanted to walk me home.

We got to my house. He walked me to my door and made sure I was safely in my house before he went home. I got ready for bed, trembling with the exciting day. Ichigo's family was so wonderful. It felt so good to be with a family that obviously loved each other very much. I laid down for the night, body humming with expectation for tomorrow. I don't know when I fell asleep but I awoke to somebody knocking on my door. I glanced at my clock it read nine. I jumped out of bed and dressed quickly.

"Just a moment," I yelled as I raced around my house, putting on my clothes and cleaning up as fast as I could. It couldn't be Ichigo he wasn't getting here until ten. Who could it be?

I hopped to the door as I put on my shoes, tripping over some of the stuff that missed my cleaning sweep. I opened the door to find Uryu on my door step holding Toshiro my white teddy bear. Greenish, blue buttons glinted back at me. Uryu replaced his eyes and he looked so adorable.

"Aw thank you so much for Toshiro, Uryu. He looks wonderful."

Uryu handed Toshiro to me. A small blush gracing his cheeks. I titled my head to the side. "You're welcome. What I can't figure out is how your bears get to so beat up?"

It was my turn to blush. "Well…you see…" _I can't tell him I act out action scenes from some of my favorite movies. _My stuff animals can get quite the beating especially if it's a battle scene. I was saved from answering by Ichigo walking up behind Uryu.

He scowled at Uryu who regarded him with a frown. "Do you want to come in?" I wasn't sure who I was talking to, but they both came in my house. The weird tension from yesterday doubled.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo growled.

"None of your business." Uryu glared at Ichigo.

I felt dizzy with the dislike wafting around the room. But I couldn't figure out why they didn't seem to get along. I stepped in between them and asked something I wasn't sure was a good idea, but I had to try. "Do you two want some breakfast?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone ~waves~! Here we have Chapter 8 XD I hope you enjoy! I love you all! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Thank you again. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

* * *

Ichigo and Uryu looked at me then each other. Both of them were quiet for so long I thought they might leave without saying anything. Ichigo studied Uryu with piercing eyes that made me shiver to see his eyes so cold. They were normally so warm. Uryu always had a certain calculating look to him that never set me on edge until now. Blue eyes glinted behind glasses never revealing any more than their owner wanted them to.

"I'm afraid I can only stay for breakfast then I must get to work on my homework." Uryu moved into my kitchen and started rummaging through my refrigerator. I offered to make breakfast, right? I shrugged. I was very happy to have Uryu help me. I'm not too bad at cooking, but sometimes when my mind wonders I burn the eggs or my cereal gets soggy. It made me feel better to know that someone with more concentration than a fly would be helping me.

Ichigo wasn't far behind Uryu. "Of course I'll stay. But you don't have to make me anything."

I turned to Ichigo, letting Uryu take over the breakfast menu. Good thing I went shopping a few days ago or otherwise we'd be having cereal with no milk and eating it right out of the box. I smiled to myself somehow earning a small smile from Ichigo. That one smile sent my heart thumping against my chest. I wiped my sweaty hands on my clothes before starting breakfast. I didn't want any utensils to fly out of my hands. I touched Ichigo's arm, below his bicep feeling the muscle bulge under my hand. My mouth went dry with how big his muscle felt under my hand. He was so strong. My eyelids drooped as my imagination took over. Ichigo cleared his throat and I jumped back nearly knocking Uryu into the fridge. I kept my eyes down as I studied the tile. "Sorry. Lost in lala land." My eyes ventured up to find Ichigo's eyes dancing with laughter even Uryu was trying to hold back his mirth. I scratched the back of my head, a sheepish grin taking over my lips. "Of course I'll make you something. And I'm very happy you're both staying. Well what's on the menu for today?" I asked Uryu. He glanced at me from his hunched over position next to my fridge.

"How about scrambled eggs with cheese and some toast?" The corners of Uryu's mouth twitched ever so slightly. I smiled back, knowing that that was one of the few smiles I've ever gotten from him. I've tried forever to get him to smile. I've told him jokes, funny things that happened to me or one of my bears, and now he's starting to open to me more and more.

Ichigo came up behind me, his body warm and earthy scent permeated the air around me. I became a little light headed with his wonderful smell that made my insides twisted with butterflies. His breath hit the back of my neck, sending strange delightful shivers racing along my skin. _Just how close to me is he?_ I kept my cool as best as I could. The same could not be the same for Uryu though. The moment that Ichigo stood behind me his eyes narrowed and he became more distant the longer he glared at Ichigo.

"What do you want?" Uryu asked Ichigo, words laced with venom. I took a step closer to Uryu, wanting to calm the cold fury that lay beneath the surface.

I didn't give Ichigo time to answer. I took control of the situation much to everyone's surprise especially my own. "Ichigo that grater is in that draw can you get it and grate the cheese?" Ichigo nodded, glaring at Uryu. I left him to his task without seeing if he listened to me or not. I turned to Uryu and said, "Uryu get me 5 to 6 eggs or more if you think it's necessary." I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. I put it on the counter and began grabbing all the things I'd need for the eggs. I pulled out a frying pan from the mountain of kitchen ware underneath my counter top. I inspected it, it looked clean maybe a little dusty, nothing that running it under the faucet wouldn't fix. I can't remember the last time I used it. I put it on the stove while Uryu cracked the eggs in the bowl.

I walked up beside Ichigo and checked on his progress. His brow furrowed creating a small worry line between his eyebrows. It was so adorable to see all the wrinkle lines that formed on his face from grating cheese. I let him finish without interrupting, I went back to stand next to Uryu who handed me the bowl while he went in search of Pam or lard. I cracked the eggs in the bowl, laying the shells next to it not aware of anything else going on around me. After cracking the last egg I grabbed a fork and started whipping the eggs. I danced around a little with the bowl in one hand and whipping the eggs with the other while slipping on the tiles to the music in my head. A chuckle broke my concentration. Ichigo had the cheese ready on a plate, a hand pressed tightly against his mouth, trying to hide his laughter. A blush burned its way across my face and down my neck and chest. Wish I could say I wasn't embarrassed, but I think me turning in to a cherry gave me away.

I stopped my slipping and tripping feet and stood rigid as a board. Ichigo shook his head. "No continue. It's nice to see someone who enjoys making eggs so much."

I shook my head, eyes on the floor finding interesting patterns there. I didn't trust my voice. I placed the bowl on the counter, getting ready to get the cheese when warm fingers glided across my hand. Ichigo was next to me, hand on top of mine. My mind was short circuiting with the electric jolts zinging through my body when Uryu touched my shoulder trying to get my attention. My stomach dropped. It felt like I missed the last stair, stumbling to the ground with the feeling my stomach wasn't in the right place anymore. They both waited for me to choose who to turn to first. The tension between the three of us escalated leaving me numb and not knowing what to do. For some reason I got the feeling my decision would make things even tenser, putting more strain on the delicate balance we barely achieved.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! How are you guys? I am excited! I have here Chapter 9 XD I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys are always so awesome. Thank you again. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

* * *

I stood there for a few more seconds, but it felt like years. Slowly I turned to Uryu, who had a small smile playing on his lips. Both of their hands dropped from my body almost at the same time. Breath whooshed out of Ichigo shocking me to turning toward him. He looked a little deflated. Maybe if I understood what was going on I might know how to rectify the situation. It feels I was at a fork in the road and made a decision to go one way that I never intended to venture down. Uryu seemed elated that I turned to him first. He even grinned. Grinned. The Uryu I know doesn't grin. Maybe a small smile or a smirk, but he's actually grinning. I couldn't help but smile back at him. It was contagious. I wish the same could be said when I turned back to Ichigo who was putting the cheese in the bowl. I know I missed something, but I don't what it is. It's driving me crazy. I returned my attention to Uryu.

"Orihime, tomorrow I'm going to go shopping for some sewing supplies and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me." I stood there stunned. _Uryu wants to hang out with me?_ The silence on my part went on longer than I thought and Uryu's normally pale features reddened with a blush and he started talking faster. "Of course I understand if you don't want to go. I thought it'd be nice if you could pick out some thread that matches your bears." The sounds of Ichigo working ceased to almost nothing. Was he waiting to hear what I was going to say? I shook my thoughts away from that. Uryu was asking me to hang out and seemed nervous about it. He wrung his hands together and kept pulling on his jeans. It was quite cute to see him so flustered. My eyes widened at thought of Uryu being cute. Uh-oh that's not what I meant to think. My heart beat a little faster with all the things flying through my head. Okay, I have to calm down and breathe. There's only person in the world that even makes me feel something other than friendship toward them. That person is Ichigo. No one else.

I took a moment to steady myself. I closed my eyes, trying to see if I felt any flutter being near Uryu. No nothing. Only the slight panic at thought of him being cute. I opened my eyes and smiled up at Uryu. "I'd love to go with you. That's a great idea. I can pay for the thread that matches my bears."

Uryu's panic stricken features relaxed, he leaned against the counter. He waved his hand near his face. "Don't worry I got it. I'm working on some capes and other things that I need so adding some more thread won't make too big a difference. And anyways your making me breakfast. We'll call it an even trade. Deal?" Uryu stuck out his hand and I shook it without a second thought.

"Deal." Uryu took the bowl of eggs from Ichigo who silently handed it off to him. Uryu poured the eggs in the pan the sizzle was music to my ears. They sounded so good I can't imagine how good they are going to taste. I'm so hungry. All the emotional ups and downs have me exhausted.

I went over to Ichigo who seemed pensive. He watched Uryu turn the eggs with a critical eye. Probably making sure Uryu doesn't burn the eggs. I hid my smile as I bumped shoulders with him. I flushed when my arm touched his. I swallowed a few times, but finally found my voice. "What's up?"

Ichigo looked down at me warm brown eyes glinting with something. I wish I could read him like Tatsuki can. She always seems to know what Ichigo is thinking. It probably comes with being friends with him for so many years. I only hope I can be with friends with for a long time to come. But right now is definitely good. Ichigo leaned down and hid his mouth with his hand and staged whispered in my ear. "Making sure he doesn't burn the eggs." Warm breath ghosted over the outer shell of my ear, tendrils of pleasure curled in my stomach and shot throughout my body. I had the urge to rub my ear to make the weird feelings that erupted from the contact went away. When Ichigo pulled away I was rubbing my arms to make the goose flesh that appeared when his breath hit my ear disappeared. Sometimes it was frightening how much control Ichigo had over me without even knowing. One small gesture could send me to heaven or hell. Being close to him always had my body on constant alert, always hyper aware of him. It also confirmed my feelings for the orange haired boy standing next to me all the more. Uryu had no affect on me at all. Only friendship. Nothing more, nothing less.

My lips curved in to a broad smile. "I had a feeling you were thinking that."

Ichigo's eyebrows went up. "You did?"

"Yep, I don't know how, but the way you were standing and staring at the eggs gave it away, I guess."

"Normally, people can't tell what I'm thinking. Something about me being hard to read."

My whole body went numb with shock. I was able to read Ichigo without someone telling me what he was thinking. I had the urge to slip and slide in the kitchen again, but refrained when I remembered how incredibly hot it got in the kitchen when I was caught.

I tapped my finger against my chin. "Actually I don't think that's true." Ichigo glanced at me, waiting for me to continue my thoughts. Now that I started I didn't know how to proceed. I ran my hands through my hair to keep from fidgeting under his gaze. "I also thought you were hard to read, but now that I think about it. That's not true. You wear all your emotions on your face. It gives you away." Looking back on everything Ichigo does give everything away. You just have to know what the emotions are which is my problem. I can't put a name to everything that crosses his face, but I can tell a good portion of everything that he's feeling. I think the same thing can be said about me. People can always tell what I'm feeling. I wear my emotions on my sleeve. Uryu on the other hand is a complete mystery. Half the time I can't tell what he's thinking which is probably why I so surprised when he asked me to go shopping with him. He's always so guarded it's always hard to tell if he's having a good time, but his shell is starting to crack a little every time we see each other.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do." I pushed away from the counter top when I saw Uryu put the eggs on plates. I pulled out the toaster from under the cabinet and went to work on the toast.

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. The tension between Ichigo and Uryu dissipated a little bit. Not quite all the way, but they somehow found a rhythm that worked for them. They talked very little to each other and directed most of the conversation my way. It worked though. By the time Uryu left Ichigo was in a great mood. Uryu said he be by around noon tomorrow to pick me. That got under Ichigo's skin a little. He tried not to show it though.

Our report was all smooth sailing. We're going to be done with it in the next week. At least that frees up more time to be with Ichigo. Ichigo left later in the afternoon saying he was meeting up with his friend Renji. He seemed reluctant to go. That's okay with me. I'd rather he stayed as long as possible. I also know I can't keep him all to myself. I wish I could sometimes though.

I passed the rest of the day with homework and reading. Sleep claimed me right away. By the time I knew it, it was already morning.

I got ready and waited for Uryu to pick me. As soon as the clock read 12:00 the door bell rang. I smiled to myself. Right on time. I opened the door. "Hey ready to go?" Uryu asked.

"Yes, I am. I must admit I'm very excited," I said as I closed the door and locked it.

"Really?"

Uryu and I walked side by side on the side walk. "Yes. Do you think you can teach how to sew or at least enough so I can stitch up some of clothes? I will leave my bears to you. They mean more to me."

Uryu chuckled. "Of course I can. How about we start our first lesson today?"

"Sure that sounds great."

"Do you mind if we do it at my house? That's where all my stuff is."

"No not all." It felt like something shifted between Uryu and me. Maybe it has something to do with me taking an unexpected turn the day before. Either way I was ready for what was coming. No matter what it may be.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! How's it going? I'm very happy to say I have here Chapter 10. I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love you guys so much. You're always the best :) Thank you again. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

* * *

Uryu and I went to the store. He grabbed everything he needed for his cape while I perused all the thread. I was standing in front some thread that would match my bear Bilbo when Uryu popped up next to my elbow. I put a hand over my heart and let out a large puff of air. He scared the living daylights out of me. Uryu chuckled. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

I waved him off. "No worries. I just need a moment to let my heart restart." I turned to him. His hands were full of all kinds of material. I held out my arms letting him know I could carry some for him.

He shook his head. "Don't worry I got it."

I dropped my arms to my side. Uryu is always such a gentleman, but I want to help too. I bit the inside of my cheek. "I want to help." I stuck out my arms again. He studied me for a moment before tilting his chin down and giving me some balls of yarn and some thread definitely nothing that would way me down. I wanted to tell him I could carry more, but I didn't want to push it.

"Thank you for helping," Uryu said. His cheeks brightened with a pink blush. I wanted to scratch my head. Why was he blushing? Maybe it was too hot for him in the store. I decided to hurry it up if he was feeling hot. "Did you find everything you wanted?"

I nodded pointing the thread in front of me. Not only was it a perfect match for Bilbo it was a match for almost all my bears. "This will match Bilbo perfectly." I picked up the thread and grinned at Uryu. His blush deepened. I cocked my head to the side. He must be on fire if he's blushing such a deep red. Time to go. "This will do it." I grabbed another thing of thread for some of my lighter brown bears.

Uryu cleared his throat, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm. "Bilbo?" The corners of Uryu's lips turned up.

"Yes, Bilbo." I shrugged, feeling a bubble of laughter welling up in my chest. "What can I say I love 'The Hobbit.'"

"I don't blame you. It's a very good read. Do you have names for all your bears?" Uryu asked as we walked to the checkout line.

"Yes and not only my bears. All my stuffed animals. I've named each one of them since I was little. I even used to name my pens and pencils, but it became too hard when I lost them or sharpened them till I couldn't sharpen them anymore." We got in line and moved with the flow of traffic. There was only one more person then we could checkout. Good because I wanted to put the thread to good use.

Uryu was shaking with laughter when we moved. The woman at the register raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment as we put all our supplies down for her to scan. My cheeks hurt from smiling so much. "It's not that funny." I crossed my arms over my chest. I'm sure I'm not the only person to name their pens and pencils.

Uryu wheezed. "Yes, it is, but it's also really sweet. Did you name anything else when you younger?"

It was my turn to blush except it wasn't from the heat. Uryu thought it was sweet that I named my stuff? My heart did a weird flutter in my chest. I placed my hand over my chest. It can't be. I only like Ichigo. Right? I shook off the strange feeling. I was freaking out again for nothing. Yesterday was a fluke and so was today. It was probably because I've never seen Uryu so carefree and it was nice to him that way. I nodded to  
myself. That's it. That has to be it.

I focused all my attention back on Uryu. He was paying for our purchases. He put his wallet back in his pocket and grabbed both bags. I went to grab one of the bags. He pulled them out of my reach over his head. "Hey no fair I can't reach that high."

"That's the point. Ready to go to my house?"

"Okay, but next time I'll help carry something."

"We'll see."

Uryu and I left the store and started walking to his house. I fell in step with him. "And to answer your question I also named the bugs that I saw in my house."

"The bugs?" There was laughter in his voice.

"Yes." I started laughing. I never thought it was odd when I named the spiders and all other various insects that found their way in to my home. "I named the spiders, flies, moths and whatever happened to be in my house at the time."

"That's so…" Uryu covered his mouth. His cheeks flushed and he coughed into his hand. "So what do you want to work on some shirts or bears?"

Huh? He covered up what he was going to say and changed the subject. I wonder why. Not my business. I'd like to know what he thought of my naming everything in sight. "Shirts until you consider me ready to work on my bears."

"Sounds like a plan."

Uryu and I made it to his house in no time. He directed me to the dining room where he laid out all our supplies and started sorting them into piles. "I have some shirts that have ripped seams would you like to work on them?"

I held the back of one the chairs excitement coursing through me. "Yeah, I want to do that."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Uryu went to his room, I'm assuming, and came back with two shirts and a cape. _He really has a cape?_ My eyes widened and my face broke out into a smile. I've never seen him wear a cape to school. "Where do you wear your cape?"

Uryu hunched over the thread picking out the right one for the shirts. He grabbed a white one and a light blue to match the other shirt. He looked up at me pushing his glasses up his nose. "I wear them when I practice my archery."

My brow rose in surprise. "You do archery?" I asked. I slid my chair out, slipping into it as Uryu placed the light blue shirt in front of me. He set a needle with thread in front of me too. He picked the shirt and started showing me how to sew up the seam. "Yes. My grandpa taught me when I was a kid." He sewed up half the seam then handed it to me. "Now you try."

I picked up the needle and thread then attacked the shirt. "That's so cool. I love archery. Well I love what I've seen in movies. I'd love to see it in real life." I tried to sew up the hole, but it didn't seem like the hole was getting any smaller. I huffed in frustration. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"You're doing good, but here. I'll try to guide your hands." Uryu stood behind my chair the heat from his chest radiated into my back. I blushed when he put his arms on either side of me holding the needle and thread with me. I gulped when I felt his breath on the back of my neck. It means nothing. _Uryu is just trying to help me learn how to sew. Nothing more._ Uryu's hands helped guide me skillfully until he let his hands drop and I was doing it on my own. Not as skillfully but not bad for a first try.

"Very good." Uryu sat in the chair across from me. He picked up the cape and started sewing up the frayed ends. "I can show you my archery anytime you wanted."

"Really? Because I'd love that." My cheeks glowed with warmth at the offer.

"Yeah just let me know and we'll go."

"Okay, thank you."

The rest of the afternoon past with me learning how to sew and Uryu telling me more about his grandpa and the time they spent together practicing archery. By the time I got home I was exhausted. I set my alarm and flopped on the bed.

I lay on my bed for a while thinking about my reactions to Uryu today and yesterday. I wanted it to mean nothing. I wasn't so sure anymore. Can a person like two people at the same time? I don't know the only person I've ever liked is Ichigo. And this whole thing with Uryu was very confusing. I don't blush or stutter or feel my heart pound every time I'm with Uryu. It happens every time with Ichigo. I don't have the same urge to get to know him like I do Ichigo. I do want to get to know him and be more of a friend to him, but not to the same extent. With Ichigo it's different. I want to learn more about him. Not to just be his friend, though I want to be so much more I can't even begin to describe what it is. His other half? I don't know, but I want to be that for him.

Being with Uryu I felt warmth and an abundance of friendship. It was like being with Tatsuki. I got the same wonderful feeling from him. He's become a really good friend the last couple of days. Ah, maybe that's why I've had those funny feelings around him because it's not quite right. Not like it is with Ichigo.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I love Ichigo. And I like Uryu, but as a friend of that I'm sure now. I curled up on my side and fell asleep. I didn't know anything until my alarm blared the next morning. Another week begins. I dressed quickly for school and headed to it. I couldn't wait to see Ichigo. It felt like forever since I'd seen him when it had only been a day. I made it to school and went to class.

I talked to Uryu about watching him practice his archery sometime later in the week and he even wore the cape he'd been working on yesterday and the shirt that we sewed up. I gazed at my handy work. Not bad, not bad at all. I proudly showed Tatsuki and Ichigo. Although Ichigo seemed a little reluctant to catch a glimpse at my sewing skills. I didn't think too much of it considering him and Uryu don't get a long too well, but I'd really like to share my happiness with him. After that school flew by with my mind occupied with nothing but trying to finish my work. When the bell rang I rushed to my locker and was on my way out when Ichigo appeared at my side.

"Hey Orihime," Ichigo said. He hitched his backpack higher on his shoulders. His hand's grasped the straps so tight his knuckles were white.

"Hi, how was your day?" My head swam with exhilaration. Ichigo smelled so good. My heart beat a little faster as we walked to the front gates.

The death grip on his straps loosened a fraction. "Do you want to get coffee together or something?" He raised his gaze to something over my head. I looked behind me, but saw nothing. Then it hit me Ichigo wanted to have coffee with me. I tripped on the flat cement. He caught my arm and didn't let go till I was standing up straight. My arm tingled where his hands touched me. My throat suddenly felt very parched maybe getting something to drink wouldn't be such a bad idea.

I scanned his face. Sweat prickled on his forehead, his jaw was clenched and he looked like he was in pain. I touched his hand warmth spreading through our connected hands. "I'd love to go with you."

His whole body relaxed. He smiled a breath-taking smile. "Great let's go." I followed after Ichigo wonder and shock swirling through my mind. Did Ichigo just ask me out?


	11. Chapter 11

Hey there everyone here's Chapter 11! I hope you enjoy! You guys are so wonderful. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys always rock. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

* * *

Ichigo took me to a small coffee shop where he ordered a coffee and I ordered lemonade. I didn't want to be too hyper and I might be hopped up on caffeine. I went to go look for a table while Ichigo waited for our orders. I found a nice quiet spot in the back of the shop. The hum of conversation buzzed around me as I settled on the seat. I looked over to the counter to see Ichigo hold up our drinks.

I smoothed my skirt over my legs, nerves starting to take over again. My heart pumped hard against my chest. I could feel every time it beat. I had to keep my hands folded in my lap to resist the urge to feel it. Is this a date? Does it count? I couldn't tell. I've never been on a date before. I wanted to ask Ichigo, but didn't want to embarrass either of us just in case it wasn't.

Ichigo came back with his coffee, smile lighting up his face. His brown eyes danced as he looked at me. My cheeks heated with a small blush as he handed me my drink and our fingers brushed together. Little sparks of electricity and happiness ran along my skin racing to make my heart beat faster. I didn't think it was even possible. I felt light-headed. I took a sip of lemonade to help calm down a little. I wanted to do a happy dance around the coffee shop. And jump up and down. I was out with Ichigo. Even if it wasn't it a date it was still time together that had nothing to do with school.

Ichigo picked at his coffee holder, eyes shying away from mine every time I tried to catch his gaze. "Are you okay?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, clearing his throat. "No, I've just never really done this before." Ichigo gestured to the whole coffee shop.

I leaned back in my chair, trying my hardest to relax. Every muscle in my body wound with excitement, ready to spring up and let all my energy out. I titled my head to the side, not completing understanding what he meant. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo scrunched up his nose in the most adorable way. This was hard for him to talk about. But I wanted to know, hoping it was about it being a date. "Asking a girl out and everything," Ichigo mumbled into his coffee cup.

My heart nearly popped out of my chest. I reined in my urge to bounce in my seat. I didn't completely succeed since my legs were bouncing up and down. "Really?" I smiled widely.

That seemed to relax Ichigo. He melted a little in his chair, slinging an arm across it. "Yeah. I've ever only liked one other girl."

"You like me?" I didn't know how much more information my brain could process without overloading and shutting down. I hoped it lasted until the end of the conversation.

"Well, yeah. How could I not? Especially when you told me when you came over to study for math."

My mouth dropped open. He knew what I meant? "But I thought you didn't get what I meant?" I set my arms on the table, leaning closer to Ichigo.

"I knew. I didn't want to say anything though."

Oh, my goodness! I didn't realize Ichigo knew I liked him all this time. I felt a little relieved, but also a little bit horrified that he knew all along. I guess he knows more than he lets on most of the time.

"You were so cute when you tried to cover it up with saying that you spiked so much. I didn't want to say anything."

"I thought I covered it up well too."

Ichigo chuckled. "You did. Don't worry. It took me telling Rukia the story to understand what you meant. She pointed it out to me."

"She did?" Thank you Rukia. I think. It was a little baffling to know Ichigo knew I liked him the whole time. I didn't know where to go from here. Although he said he liked me too. A sudden thought hit me. Who else did Ichigo like?

"You said you only ever liked one other girl. May I ask who it is?" Curiosity wasn't not something I needed right now. Apparently I wasn't satisfied with Ichigo saying he liked me. I wanted to know who else caught such attention from him.

Ichigo furrowed his brow. "Rukia."

I took a sip of lemonade and nearly spit it out all over Ichigo. Who? My heart stopped in my cheat when he said Rukia. Suddenly my lemonade didn't feel so good in my stomach. I didn't want to admit it, but jealousy coursed through me. I always suspected he might like her. I didn't want to be right.

"But she has a boyfriend and I need to make sure she doesn't know my feelings. Talk about awkward."

_Just like this conversation._

Ichigo tried to make up for what he said. His eyes widened and he shook his head. "I really do like you Orihime. I'm still trying to sort out my feelings and I thought it might be a good idea to hang out and do something that had nothing to do with school."

I sat there like a lump. I didn't know how to react. Ichigo liked Rukia and me. Or at least that's what it seemed like. Since he couldn't go out with her he chose me. I don't know if I'm okay with that. I finally got to go out with the boy I like. It turns out I'm not neceassarily his first choice. While I pondered my situation Ichigo's phone beeped with a text.

He held up his hand. "One second." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, brow scrunching together, frown tugging on his lips. "Orihime I'm sorry I have to go. Rukia is having some trouble with Renji. Maybe we can try this again tomorrow."

I nodded my head, completely numb. Ichigo waited for me to reply as he stood ready to bolt to Rukia's aide. Green shrouded my vision. I was jealous and it made me feel ill. I didn't want to be jealous. Ichigo had the right to be with anyone he wanted and it wasn't like we were boyfriend and girlfriend. _I want to be!_

I tried to shake off my weird mood, putting a smile that felt forced. "Sure that's fine. I hope everything is okay." I stood up, put on my backpack and followed him outside.

Ichigo turned to me, enveloping me in a warm hug that warmed my heart a little. He let me go way too soon and my body felt cold without his warmth. "I'll see you tomorrow." He waved then ran off.

I stayed standing there watching his back until he was nothing but a speck against the scenery of the town. I don't know how long I stood there for bewildered by the fact on my first date ever the person I loved left me for another woman.


	12. Chapter 12

Yay! Here's Chapter 12.I hope you enjoy! I love you guys so much. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Everyone is amazing! I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

* * *

Somehow I got my body to start moving. I started walking aimlessly. Ichigo left me for Rukia. A flash of pain pinched my heart. I stopped and rubbed a hand over my heart. I didn't think it'd hurt this much. I want so badly not to feel hurt and respect his decision. If it was anyone else I don't think it would feel like this or if I didn't know how Ichigo felt about Rukia. I had to try and push aside these feelings of jealousy. It was so hard.

I put down my backpack and pulled out my phone. I called Tatsuki, not sure what else to do, only knowing that I needed to talk someone and no else would do other than my best friend.

Tatsuki answered on the first ring. "Hey Orihime what's up?" She said, sounding out of breath. I wanted to slap my hand against my forehead, she was at practice.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki I forgot you had practice today. I can call you back later or talk to you tomorrow." I put my backpack on and started walking. I didn't have a particular path I was following just going where my feet took me.

"No, we can talk. How about you come back to school and tell me what's going."

I nodded then realized that Tatsuki couldn't see me. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"I'll see you soon Orihime."

"See you soon." I held my phone tightly in my hand. I was starting to feel more than my numbed feelings. Hurt was the most prominent of all my swirling emotions. I didn't know what to do. I tried to blank my mind until I talked to Tatsuki or otherwise I'd make myself dizzy from my thoughts going in circles.

I made it back to school and found Tatsuki in the gym. She was practicing with someone as soon as she saw me she stopped their fight and jogged over to me. A bright smile lit up her face, but dimmed when she saw me. Her brow creased as we walked outside. We started walking around the track. We were half way around when Tatsuki broke the silence.

"Orihime, what's wrong?" Tatsuki kept her eyes ahead of her.

I kicked my feet against the gravel on the track, sending rocks and dust flying. "I went out with Ichigo."

"You did? That's great! Wait a second then where's Ichigo? Why isn't he with you?" Tatsuki asked. We rounded the track, starting on our second lap.

I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting against the burn of tears. I won't cry. A tear slipped from the corner of my eye and rolled down my face. I wiped it quickly, my actions weren't missed by Tatsuki. Her face reddened, she clenched her hands, knuckles turning white. "If he hurt I'm going to…"

I stopped walking, turned toward Tatsuki, halting our progress. Quickly I scrubbed the evidence of my tears. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Start from the beginning and I'll be the judge if I have to kick his butt or not." Tatsuki tried her best to relax, she stayed tense as we starting walking again.

My body felt heavy with emotional turmoil that I couldn't sort through. Not by myself. "Ichigo asked me if I wanted to go get coffee. We ended up at a small café and he told me liked me. He also told me that he liked Rukia, but since she has a boyfriend there's no way he can show how he feels. I was stunned to say the least by that bit of information then he got a text for her. I guess Rukia and her boyfriend are having some troubles and he went to be with her. He left me outside the café." The familiar sting of tears clogged my throat and made my eyes burn. I didn't want them to fall. I didn't want to be upset. But I was. It was hard to keep it in.

Tatsuki stopped walking, she pulled me into a tight hug. I cried silently on her shoulder, letting out all my hurt and confused feelings. She rubbed my back as the tears stopped. I pulled away, wiping a hand under my eyes and nose. "Thanks, I needed that." I gave her a watery smile. It felt good to let it all out.

"Of course. Do you know what you want to do about Ichigo? I can't believe he did that. I might have to slap him upside the head."

I chuckled. Tatsuki was always so protective. "There's no need to do that." We started walking around the track. For some reason it seemed like I had to keep moving. I knew I wouldn't be able to sit still right now.

"If you're sure. It sounds like he's confused. Man, he is so dense. I can't believe he told you he liked you then told you he liked someone else too." Tatsuki tossed her hands in the air. "I'm so mad I could spit."

I wanted to hug her all over again. I had the most wonderful friend in the world. Some of the weight on my heart lifted. No matter what happened I knew I wanted to be friends with Ichigo even if he somehow ended up with Rukia or his feelings for me weren't as strong as his feelings for her. Instinctively I knew I'd do anything to make him happy. I'd make sure of that. It might take me a few days to actually get the nerve talk to him with the same level of comfort.

"You're going to do your best to be there for him no matter what, huh?"

I stared wide eyed at Tatsuki. "It's like you read my mind."

She snorted, a smile tugging the corners of her lips up. "Nah, nothing like that. I just know you. What do you say we ditch this place and have a girl's night in?"

"That's sounds great," I said. I couldn't wait to spend some time with Tatsuki.

Tatsuki and I went to get her stuff and we went back to my place. We hung out, watched some movies and ate dinner. By the time I went to bed, I was happy, full, and tired. My mind didn't even touch on the subject of Ichigo.

Morning came way too soon. I was sleepy by the time I made it to school. Ichigo was waiting by my desk when I went in to our class. I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart decided to see if it could pound right of my chest. I gripped the edges of my skirt as I forced myself to keep walking. I smiled a little too big. Ichigo titled his head to the side, a crease a appearing on his brow. His lips thinned in to a frown.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, setting my backpack by my desk. I saw Rukia hovering behind Ichigo. My stomach tightened, tying in small knots. "Yes, no worries. How are you doing today?"

Ichigo eyed me, I swallowed. "Do you want to go to a movie tonight? To make up for yesterday." He nibbled on his lower lip.

I breathed deeply through my nose, my senses filling with his earthy, musky scent. I swayed to the side. He smelled so good. I gave myself an internal shake. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, not sure what I wanted to say or do. Tatsuki and Uryu flanked my sides. "Actually Orihime and Tatsuki are coming to watch me do archery today."

I glanced up over my shoulder at Uryu. His eyes stayed fixated on Ichigo, it felt like his focus was on me. Tatsuki laid a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe we can try tomorrow?" Ichigo directed the question at me.

"No Orihime and I are hanging out. Which reminds me I've got that movie you wanted to borrow." Tatsuki steered me away from Ichigo, Uryu by my side.

We went to Tatsuki's desk. I turned to Uryu. "Can we really watch you do archery?"

He smiled at me, warming up on the inside. "Yes and maybe you can try."

I clapped my hands together, excitement swimming in my veins. "You mean I could be like Legolas." My cheeks warmed when Uryu and Tatsuki laughed.

"Yes, exactly like Legolas."

"I want to come too." Ichigo appeared right next to us.

I jumped when he spoke. Where did he come from? "Only if it's okay with Orihime," Uryu said. Everyone looked at me expectantly. Ichigo's deep brown eyes pierced mine and my cheeks heated, and my heart raced. My mouth was dry as I tried to decide what to do. Everyone waited for my answer and I didn't have one.


	13. Chapter 13

I can't apologize enough for taking forever and a day to update this story. I am back with a brand spankin new chapter. I've missed you guys so much. Here's Chapter 13. Thank you to all the wonderful and lovely reviewers. I love you guys!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach

* * *

I prayed for some answer to appear in my mind or heart, able to choose the right path. Ichigo was so hard to refuse especially when he rocked back on his heels, biting his lower lip, looking so adorably nervous. My heart reached out to him, wanting to be with him day and night, but it was hard to imagine since he also seemed to like Rukia. That little fact still shredded my heart when I thought about it. I wanted him to be happy and if he couldn't find his happiness with me then I wanted him to able to find it with someone who made him smile. Rukia had the ability most didn't. She seemed able to connect to some part of Ichigo that was out of reach to the rest of the world. I might've been able to tap in to it a little, not to the extent of Rukia.

My head was starting to hurt from my confusing thoughts. I didn't know where I stood in Ichigo's world, if I was just a spare when the one he wanted wasn't available or if I was the person he truly wanted. I knew I needed to talk to him about everything that transpired. Time apart might be a good thing, right?

I inhaled deeply, feeling all eyes on me as I stood stock still, not able to get the words past my lips. I never thought I could deny Ichigo anything until now. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure that's a good idea," I blurted out, heart squeezing with the hurt expression that crossed Ichigo's face.

Ichigo cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as he stepped away from me, further and further he went, all the while my heart cracked with each step. Not the best decision I've ever made. I wanted to steal back the words and pretend they never hit the air.

"I understand. Maybe another time." Ichigo turned to Rukia. They went back to Ichigo's desk, whispering to each other. I never wanted to hear another conversation so much.

"You doing okay?" Tatsuki asked, her eyes softening when they met mine.

"Yes, I'm doing alright." I didn't mention I might've just shattered my heart. Time apart seemed like a good thing when I thought about, but it also escaped my attention that no matter what happened, Ichigo was first and foremost one of my very good friends, who I cared about deeply. He deserved better than me casting him aside because I was hurt by something that should have no bearing on how I treated him. It wasn't like I could help how I felt about Ichigo even if he didn't like me more than Rukia I still loved with my whole heart.

It didn't feel right to go ask if he wanted to join us after all. No matter what I'd find time to talk to him about everything. Nothing ever got solved by running away. Ichigo was part of my life. I wanted, no needed to keep it that way.

Uryu cleared his throat, gaining my attention. "How about you guys meet me in front of the gym after school?"

"That sounds good," I tried to smile, but it might've come out as a grimace. Tatsuki put her hand on my shoulder, squeezing it a little. I smiled weakly at her and Uryu, knowing they supported me no matter happened.

"I can't wait to see you shoot a bow," I told Uryu, some of the excitement from earlier seeping back into my body.

Uryu seemed a little shy as he pushed up his glasses. "I can't wait for you to see." I hugged Uryu for being there for me. His whole body stiffened then relaxed against mine. I felt a familiar gaze on my back. Ichigo. I hugged Uryu tighter to let him know how grateful I was.

I moved on to Tatsuki, holding on to her like she was my lifeline. In some ways she was. I don't know what I would've done if I didn't talk to her yesterday. Tatsuki rubbed small circles on my back. I felt better as we all took our seat for class to begin. All the while I could feel Ichigo's gaze stray to me every so often throughout the rest of class. I wonder what he was thinking.

I hoped he still wanted to be friends too. A small part of my heart couldn't help but hope that he wanted something more.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. I was so hungry when lunch came around that I raced to my locker to put my books away and grab my lunch when Ichigo appeared from behind my locker door. I nearly leaped out of my shoes, my heart hammered against my chest. I dropped my lunch on the floor. Ichigo bent down to get it and handed it to me, all the while staring at me with big brown eyes, that tore at my heart.

The silence stretched on between before I broke it. "Thank you," I said, gesturing to my lunch box. All thoughts of my hunger disappeared as Ichigo stared at me. I could hardly breathe as I waited for him to say or do something.

Ichigo nodded, staying quiet. He appeared lost in thought. I stayed rooted to the spot, not sure what to do. It was so awkward, my stomach twisted with nervousness. I had no idea what was happening. I must've been really lost in thought, without me noticing it Ichigo was in front of me, lips brushing against mine before pulling away. Electric shocks shot through my entire body, I touched my lips, not sure the tingling sensation was real. Ichigo looked just as bewildered as me. Heat suffused my cheeks, my mouth went dry. My whole body was frozen.

My first kiss ever was with Ichigo. The world spun around me, my heart bursting at the seams. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. Out of nowhere I leaned forward, stepping on my tip toes to reconnect my lips with Ichigo's. It was a chaste kiss, just as intense. I took the time to notice how soft Ichigo's lips were against mine. My world righted itself as pulled away. Everything moved in slow motion. My lunch box fell from my hands as the situation settled itself in my brain. Ichigo kissed me and I kissed him. It really happened.

"Orihime, will you be my girlfriend?" Ichigo asked, eyes wide, covering his hand with his mouth. I'm not sure he meant to say that, but it was sure good to hear.

"Me?" I squeaked. That couldn't be right Ichigo wanted me to be his girlfriend?

Ichigo's eyes lost some of their surprise, brightening with one of his wonderful warm smiles. "Yes, you. But before you answer that I think we need to talk about some stuff."

"You kissed me." That was at the front of my mind. My thoughts locked on that one thought. Best first kiss ever! And it was with Ichigo. It couldn't get any better.

"Yes, you just looked so…" Ichigo ruffled his hair, looking to the side. "You looked really cute and I couldn't help myself. I spent a lot of time to thinking about what happened yesterday and I figured out that you're who I want to be with. Not Rukia. You were never second to anyone." Ichigo held out his hand for me. Every fiber in my being told me to take it, but something held me back. And I'm not sure what it was. I wanted to say yes to everything and forget about what happened yesterday. Everything I wanted was happening, something was holding me back from being with Ichigo. Even the wonderful kisses weren't swaying me all the way to take Ichigo's hand. It was a small gesture why was it so hard to do?


End file.
